The Wheels on the Bus from "Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air (battybarney2014's version)"
Transcript and Lyrics (English version): * Barney: So, what should we ride next? * Stacy: How about a city bus? * Barney: That's a good idea, Stacy! * Baby Bop: Barney, what's a city bus? * BJ: Yeah! What is a city bus? * Barney: A city bus is a type of bus * Baby Bop: That's right! * Barney: C'mon, everybody! * (Fades to Baby Bop, BJ and the kids arriving at the bus stop) * Baby Bop: Here we are at the bus stop! * BJ: That's right! * Nick: So, where's Barney? * (Barney arrives with a dark black city bus driver's hat on and a dark black city bus driver's jacket on, while he's driving his city bus, and it stops, and he gets off the city bus) * Barney: I'm right here! I'm City Bus Driver Barney! Before we get on the city bus, I'll give you some money! (does magic and gives some money to Baby Bop, BJ and the kids) * All: (except Barney) Wow! Thanks, City Bus Driver Barney! * Barney: You're welcome! It's time to get on the city bus! * (Barney gets back on the city bus, as he gets back on the city bus driver’s seat and buckles his seatbelt, while Baby Bop, BJ and the kids get on the city bus) * (Baby Bop, BJ and the kids put their money in the coin box, get on their city bus seats, and buckled their seatbelts) * Barney: Is everybody ready? * All: (except Barney) Yes! * Barney: Then here we go! * (The city bus starts to drive away, as music starts to the song, "The Wheels on the Bus") * All: The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round The wheels on the bus go round and round All through the town * (When the city bus stops, the city bus door opens, as other people gets on it, and the city bus door closes) * All: The doors on the bus go open and shut Open and shut, open and shut The doors on the bus go open and shut All through the town * (The city bus starts to drive away again) * All: The money on the bus goes "Clink, clink, clink!" Clink, clink, clink!" The money on the bus goes "Clink, clink, clink!" All through the town * Barney: I'll beep the bus horn. The horn on the bus goes "Beep, beep, beep!" "Beep, beep, beep! Beep, beep, beep!" * All: The horn on the bus goes "Beep, beep, beep!" All through the town * Barney: Beep beep! * Baby Bop: Barney, you beeped the bus horn! * Barney: I did, Baby Bop! * (The city bus stops again) * Baby Bop: Can I ring the bus bell? Please? * Barney: Sure, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: The bell on the bus goes "Ding, ding, ding!" "Ding, ding, ding! Ding, ding, ding" * All: The bell on the bus goes "Ding, ding, ding!" All through the town * Baby Bop: Ding ding! * BJ: Sissy, you ranged the bus bell! * Baby Bop: I did, BJ! * (The city bus starts to drive again, but rain appears) * BJ: Uh-Oh! It's starting to rain! * Barney: Then I better put the bus wipers on! * (The bus wipers are now on, as it wipes the city bus driver's window of the city bus) * All: The wipers on the bus go "Swish, swish, swish!" "Swish, swish, swish! Swish, swish, swish!" The wipers on the bus go "Swish, Swish, Swish!" All through the town * (The rain stops, then the city bus driver's window of the city bus finishes wiping itself) * All: The people on the bus go up and down, up and down, up and down The people on the bus go up and down all through the town * (The city bus stops again, as the mother and the father, with the baby girl gets on it) * (The baby girl's mother and father put the coins in the coin box, and they sit on their seats, and the baby girl sits on her mother's lap, then she cries, as the city bus starts driving away again) * Baby Bop: Oh no! There's a baby on the bus crying! *(a baby girl cries) * All: The babies on the bus go "Wah, wah, wah!" "Wah, wah, wah! Wah, wah, wah!" The babies on the bus go "Wah, wah, wah!" All through the town * (The baby girl's mother & father clam her down, then the baby girl stops crying) * Baby Bop: The baby on the bus stopped crying! * All: The mommies on the bus go "Shh, shh, shh!" "Shh, shh, shh! Shh, shh, shh!" The daddies on the bus go "Shh, shh, shh!" All through the town The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round The wheels on the bus go round and round All through the town * (song ends, as the city bus stops) * Barney: Category:Scripts Category:Fake Category:Fake Scripts